Talk:Feuerunke
Killed this last night w/ ease. Did spam Slowga quite a bit which kinda got annoying. Set-up was: x2 PLD/NIN, x2 WHM/SCH, BRD/WHM, SMN (Party 1), BLM, TH4, WAR (Party2). We had a WHM full-time Misery and spam Esuna every time it cast Slowga. The SMN tried Diabolos but wasn't that effective, he switched to Ifrit which made a big difference. We had the melee off till the last 20%. BLM started w/ T2 nukes and moved up to AMIIs. Overall the fight is pretty cake with a well balanced group. PLD Undead Killer & Holy Circle ftw! (Dvznaarai, Asura) I'm very skeptic towards the 30 min rage timer on this NM. I've fought it for almost an hour several times and have not noticed anything close to a rage state. I would like to see some evidence for this. --Kytio 18:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Killed with NIN/DRK BLU/DRK COR/DRK BRD RDM and WHM the other day. Slow fight, kept stun locked throughout 100 fist. Ranged Attack Fought this VNM multiple times as Rng and can attest that physical resistance does not affect ranged attack. Every shot I was doing 100+ dmg and WS did 800+ the entire fight. The downside is that rng takes hate fast and this NM will Whip Tongue for up to 1500. ≈Kerayu≈ Magic Damage Reductions? A fully merited Taru RDM/NIN was casting Fire III for 300 damage on this NM, while a BLU/NIN with 4/5 Convergence and HQ Staff/MAcc Gear hit a soft cap of 480 damage with Heat Breath when it should have been doing well over 900. Additionally, during Hundred Fists, all magic damage was heavily resisted or reduced even further; it was the only time the NM would resist Quick Draw from an exceptional Corsair. Perhaps Hundred Fists lowers its physical resistance but ups its magic resistance? And if it's like other VNMs like Verthandi, a hard-capped Heat Breath would indicate a ~50% reduction on other magical weaponskills like Atonement. --Eremes 03:14, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Jumper NM? just seen this mob on widescan while camping Biast with a friend didnt know what it was sicne i didnt see it on the xarcabard pages NM list, so as i put my character on autorun towards it, i looked itup on wiki, when i went back to the game, it had despawned, 10-15 mins later it was a back again, so i'm wondering if it jumps around to different zones like dark ixion? --Latravant 10:28, May 29, 2010 (UTC) one note, he spawned at (H-7) on the west side of the hill both times i seen him on widescan. --Latravant 10:42, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Rdm/nin solo.. Using the trees to cause the NM to take a longer kite pattern it is a fairly easy solo. Honestly /NIN just for the pull, if its close to kite position then /SCH or /BLM would work equally as good with a faster kill. Kept Poison II + Bio II on at all times and nuked with Fire III, Thunder III when I had MP. Took about ~40mins I'd say, didn't really count. Nothing particularly challenging honestly. ~Chewits Ramuh